goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kumi sings a lullaby to Matt Movovolski
Characters Kumi-Kimberly Dylan-Eric Emily's mom-Catherine Emily's dad-Dallas Matt, Kumi's sister-Ivy Kumi's brother-Young Guy Plot After Emily misbehaved at a diner, her little brother Matt feels guilty that she punished his older sister. Dylan tells Kumi to sing him a lullaby. Transcript Dylan: Hey Kumi. Kumi: What is it Dylan? Dylan: My girlfriend Emily misbehaved at a dinner but now her little brother Matt feels guilty that he punished her. Can you sing him a lullaby? Kumi: I can. Dylan: Thank you Kumi. I'm lucky that my parents bought my movie on VHS featuring my girlfriend and I. (at Emily's house) Emily's mom: What brings you here Kumi? Kumi: When you, your husband and Matt punished Emily, Matt feels guilty about it so that's why I'm singing him a lullaby. Emily's dad: I hope he will sleep well. (at Matt's room) Kumi: Matt, this is for you. Matt: What do you mean Kumi? Kumi: I know you went through a hard life when your older sister Emily ruined the dinner but this lullaby will help you keep your mind off of it. It's called Red Haired Mary. (Jazzi's singing voice) While going to the fair at Dingle, one fine morning last July. Walking to the road before me, a red haired girl I chanced to spy. I walked up to her and said I fair maiden, my donkey he will carry two. She looked to me and her eyes did twinkle and her cheeks a lovely rosy hue. Thank you kindly sir she answered, then she tossed her bright red hair. Seeing as you have a donkey, I'll ride with you to the Dingle Fair. When we got to the town of Dingle, I took her hand to say goodbye. But a tinkerman stepped up beside me and he hit me right in my left eye. Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We're seeing the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie on the marriage bed. I was feeling rather peevish, my poor left eye was sad and sore. I tapped him lightly with his knuckles and he flew back through Murphy's door. Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We're seeing the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie on the marriage bed. A policeman came around the corner, and told me I had broke the law. When the donkey kicked him in the ankle, he fell down and smashed his jaw. Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We're seeing the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie on the marriage bed. The red haired girl she kept on smiling. "Young man I'll go with you," she said. We'll forget the priest this very morning and tonight we'll sleep in Murphy's Shed." Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We'll forget the priest this very morning and tonight we'll sleep in Murphy's Shed. Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We'll forget the priest this very morning and tonight we'll sleep in Murphy's Shed. Keep your hands off Red Haired Mary her and I are to be wed. We'll forget the priest this very morning... (slows down) ...and tonight we'll sleep in Murphy's Shed. Matt: Thank you for singing that to me. You made me feel better. (at Kumi's house) Kumi's sister: Kumi, why are you crying? Kumi: When I sang that lullaby to Matt, that really made me cry. Kumi's sister: We just heard that you made Matt feel better. In the meantime, this was even better than the day Emily comforted Matt Crowley. You are ungrounded for twelve trillion days. Trivia Before Kumi went to the Movovolskis, Dylan references a part where his best friend Randy misbehaved on the way to Dylan The Movie. This is similar to the video Mean Big Sister sings Ashley a lullaby but Kumi only sang the lullaby to Matt because he was in a bad mood, not because he was afraid of thunderstorms and the lullaby she sang was "Red Haired Mary", not "Hush Little Ashley." Category:Ungrounded Stuff